Guardian Angel
by Meow-Fairy
Summary: Yukito lives alone, his parents died a while ago.. so now he has devoted himself to helping everyone else. One-shot Please read.. im not good with summary's ..


Kay this is like a one-shot.. it just came into my head once..  
o like.. hope ya enjoy it.. Oh yeah.. and  
**CCS IS NOT MINE**

_Guardian Angel.._

He could see it just ahead of him. Slow dancing lights. They bounced, hovered and then disappeared. Step by step he approached the dark clearing.

Once he emerged from the cover of the towering trees, he got on his knees and scooped up a handful of water from the small lake, then watched it

gently trickle through his fingers. Above him, the silent light of the cold moon crept through the large black blanket of clouds. And again the

reflection of the pearl coloured sphere glistened on the water, shimmering and then being broken up by the smooth rhythm of the wave and

breeze.

Yukito loved this time of year, not too warm, not too cold. Just that fragrant wind that cleared you of your worries. He stood up

and silently sighed. His large amber eyes scanned the scene before him, and then Yukito started his return home, through the thick motionless

forest, his light hair flicking after his retreating figure, glowing an almost silver in the pure light of the moon.

The young boy sat on his bed in the empty house, waiting for the golden to spread through the early morning sky. He looked at the clock on the far wall,

just above the small fireplace. Three minutes to seven. Nearly two hours until school starts. This wasn't unusual. Yukito normally awoke

very early each day, and watched the sun rise. He did of course prefer the nights to the day sometimes. Then he could escape the house and go

wherever he wanted, which was mostly to the lake because to him it was the most precious place in the world. Sometimes he walked about,

sometimes he just talked to himself, but whatever it was. He did it alone. When he was thirteen, his parents died. They had brought Yukito

up to be a very loving person, just like them. They were a very close family, since Yukito was an only child, his parents devoted themselves to

him. So when Yukito' s mother and father were killed in an awful car accident, he didn't know how to cope, they were all he ever had. When he

became an orphan, he had to move home just to suit the social workers. So he did the only thing he could. He ran away. To here, in the

forest, a small deserted cabin that was close to a lake. He knew where it was because he came here once with his parents, they had a picnic by the

water, and this was the first place he thought of when he fled. He didn't want to go to some unknown family, just to probably get moved

again when they got bored with him. Yukito watched as the blissful oranges and pinks of the sun exploded on the horizon and then bled through the

sky, the clouds dripping with colour, a sudden change from the dark blue and black. With the smallest smiles on his face, Yukito stared

outside at the changes of the morning for the next hour thinking about all the good times with his parents. he only got up when he realised what

time it was. he picked up his school bag and jacket on his way out of the cabin, at times he was glad that his school didn't have to wear a

uniform, but then other times he did not. Because then other people saw him as different because of what he wore, not that he didnrquote t already

look different, and he was proud of it. Yukito had his parents to thank for that, his mother had beautiful large amber eyes with a very light coloured

hair , as did his father, his hair was so blonde, it was almost white. Yukito had inherited his mothers eyes, but instead of just one of his parentshair colour,

he had got both. This is what made his hair look, almost silver.

He watched him wonder into school. He was in one of his over sized shirts as usual. The air making his hair flutter around his face. His hypnotic

eyes holding a secret pain. He was looking just like an angel. As usual.

Touya knew about Yukito. He took such an interest when the angel started his school that he watched him all the time. He even

followed him home once. That's when he found out. Yukito didn't think anybody knew. But he did. He saw him going into the forest,

and into that empty cabin. That's when it made sense.

Flashback

Yukito watched as Daren threw the ball towards the window. He winced once the smash echoed throughout the school hall. Hidden behind the a

door he silently frowned. Yukito made it his duty to help other people now that he couldn't help himself. Everyone else had a long and

happy life to live, so he decided to make it as good as possible for them. Like his parents said, it is better to give than to get. Yukito pulled a few

notes from his pocket. The queens face looked back at him from the coloured paper. He smiled, this was the best way to spend the money he got

from work. he looked at the money again, then shoved it back in his pocket. Not noticing a pair of curious chocolate coloured eyes watching him

from afar.

End Flashback

Touya was shocked when he found out that Yukito was living on his own, he couldn't imagine how he felt.

It was even worse that the other kids at school picked on him, they thought he was weird, only because he never really had friends, he

dressed differently and was the most beautiful boy in school. But when Touya realised that Yukito was secretly helping the people that spent their

time continually making fun of him, his head was spinning.

It was the end of school now. He watched as Yukito walked quickly out of the school. You could tell that the everyone, well most of the

school, was watching him. I knew they were secretly amazed by him, anyone who saw him would be. he was just about to pass the gates, when

Daren spotted him. Touya heard his shout. Yukito stopped in his tracks and turned around. his hair fluttered down by his eyes, framing his face,

while he wore a welcoming smile. Yuki could never really see the bad in anyone. he never blinked once in all that time Daren was shouting at him. he

just kept on smiling. When Daren finished bellowing abuse about how Yukito was selfish not to talk to anyone, the anger inside me was building

up.

Tiny crystal tears gently slid down his face. You could only make then out as they reflected from the sun, like tiny diamonds on his

porcelain doll skin. Everyone thought Yuki would run away, or even do something to Daren. And they were shocked when he pulled out a necklace

from under his shirt. In the shape of a tiny golden boy with wings. he took Daren's hand, and slowly placed it onto his palm. Yukito had got

it from his mother when he was five.

Daren was still in shock when Yukito had disappeared from view. Touya was the only one that saw the familiar flick of silver around the corner.

The tiny shimmering figure on his hand sat in a pose of elegance and trust. A few words on the bottom of the figure caught Daren's attention.

_'I will always be your Guardian Angel'_

A soft white feather gently twirled from the sky and landed soundlessly on the cream coloured reflection of the moon. The water rippled, and the

tiny feather was never seen again.

End.

A/N -Thank you for reading my story people!!! xox

PLEASE RR my first story :P

**Meow-fairy** aka **Soph** -


End file.
